List of Resident Evil series creaures
This article lists creatures that appear in the Resident Evil franchise, including video games, films, novels, and replicas. Resident Evil Hunter The Hunter is one of the first original monster designs in the series. The Hunters are established in the games as a breed of artificially-created half-human/half-reptilian creatures with sharp claws created by the Umbrella Corporation. They are introduced in the original Resident Evil as replacement enemies for the zombies when the player revisits the mansion during the later part of the game. According to a file in Resident Evil: Survivor, hunters prefer to hunt in packs. The Hunters are recurring enemies throughout the series and sub-species of Hunter are introduced in later games. Resident Evil 3 introduces two new type of Hunters: Hunter Beta and Hunter Gamma. Hunter Betas are the successor of the original Alpha model from the first game. They are very distinct from Alpha Hunters as their upper body is covered in red tumor-like bumps. Hunter Gammas are an amphibian-based model nicknamed "Froggers", which are endowed with long tongues, and are capable of swallowing the player. Resident Evil Code: Veronica introduces the Enhanced Hunters, who are controlled by Wesker; and the Sweepers, which are Enhanced Hunters with venomous claws. Resident Evil: Outbreak introduces the Hunter R, an experimental form of Hunter Alpha. In Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, the Hunter R is shown to be Umbrella's mass-produced design. Resident Evil: Dead Aim shows another form of Hunter, the Glimmer, which prefers to hunt in the dark, with only its two bright, shining eyes as evidence of its position. Wasps Wasps thrive in the Arklay Research Center's Residence, and have grown to a huge size from the T-virus. They are no different in appearance from a normal wasp except for the size, but they do build a large hive in the residence. Their stings are strong enough to penetrate bone, and the venom can kill in minutes if not treated. * Appears in: Resident Evil (all versions), Resident Evil Outbreak and Resident Evil Outbreak File #2, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Wasp," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 25. Chimera A Chimera (taking its name from the mythical Greek creature) is a BOW that was created by inserting fly DNA and the T-virus into human tissue. They were being manufactured inside the Arklay Research Facility's basement lab and adopted that section of the facility as their habitat during the mansion incident. Aside from their fly-like appearance, the Chimera's most notable characteristics is their ability to walk over walls and ceilings. The Chimera was the only other BOW, besides the Hunter and Tyrant, that was created through genetic manipulation. Their wings were too small to allow them to fly, and they lacked a fully developed exoskeleton. Even though they showed signs of notable resilience, their intelligence was little more than that of an insect. Due to their many flaws, further research into more advanced forms was never conducted, and the Chimera's basic form was never refined. The Chimera also mutates quickly into a more advanced version of its self if it feeds on "fresh" DNA which allows it to move more rapidly, use more force and to grow bigger in size. * Appears in: Resident Evil (all versions) and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Chimera," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 23. Plant 42 Plant 42 is a large plant infected with the T-virus, and it was part of the experiment on botanical subjects by Umbrella researcher Henry Sarton. With a massive flower-like nucleus protected by distorted petals and extremely powerful vines. After its DNA reconstruction by the T-Virus, its behaviour suddenly became aggressive, and its appetite became carnivorous. It used its bloodsucking tendrils to completely sap the researchers of their blood. Plant 42 grew to invade the residence, by climbing to the top of the ecosystem, and it completely took hold of the dormitory. In the library room, using its roots to feed on the water in the Aqua Ring beneath it. As noted in a chemistry report lying around in the residence, the plant is vulnerable to a particular chemical, named V-Jolt or UMB Nº16. Up until its destruction at the hands of S.T.A.R.S., its roots were firmly in place throughout the entire building. * Appears in: Resident Evil (all versions), Resident Evil: Outbreak and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "Bosses: Plant 42," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 27. Yawn The Yawn is a giant and highly poisonous T-virus-infected snake. * Appears in Resident Evil (all versions) and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "Bosses: Yawn," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 28. It is called Yawn due to the way it looks when it is about to bite. Adder A small snake that was not mutated extensively by the T-virus, and that holds none of the characteristics of more enhanced BOWs, such as Yawn. It has a poisonous bite, in addition to being small and hard to hit. * Appears in: Resident Evil (all versions) and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Adder," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 22. Neptune Neptune, named after the Roman god of the sea, is a BOW that was created by implanting the T-virus into a great white shark. It was created to test the effects of the virus on a sea creature. The creature was accompanied by two smaller offspring. During the viral outbreak in the facility, Neptune and its spawn were released from their water tanks by a scientist, which flooded the entire Aqua Ring. Two Neptunes swam in the river bordering Raccoon's University. * Appears in: Resident Evil (all versions) and Resident Evil Outbreak, and Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Neptune," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 25. Tyrant A Tyrant is a fictional creature from the Resident Evil series. Tyrants make appearances in almost every Resident Evil game as antagonists. They are portrayed as biologically engineered super soldiers, used by the Umbrella Corporation. There are many types of tyrants as the result of several different experiments. The desire to create an obedient super soldier lies at the core of Resident Evil's story line. Following the discovery of the Progenitor virus, the Umbrella corporation’s founders become eager to create a bioweapon that is both powerful and capable of following orders. Prior to the events of Resident Evil Zero, Umbrella used the Progenitor Virus to create the T-virus, which they believe can be used to manufacture powerful organisms. A problem with the virus’ compatibility with humans set the project back, as only humans with a very rare genetic makeup are capable of mutating into potent and manageable life forms. Umbrella eventually overcame this setback by resorting to using clones of Sergei Vladimir,Resident Evil Horror / - Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles one of their executives who happens to be genetically compatible. The events of the '' Resident Evil Zero'' and Resident Evil chronicle the Umbrella Corporation's development of a functional super soldier, known as a Tyrant. Though the early Tyrants are defeated in their first encounters, Umbrella manages to use the battle data from those defeats to produce other, more efficient Tyrants in the later installments of Resident Evil. Numerous Tyrants have been created throughout Resident Evil's story line, each with its own defining characteristics. The games' creators have consistently depicted Tyrants as brutal, grotesque, and violent creatures. Additionally, the intelligence of Tyrants has varied. The first two Tyrants in Resident Evil Zero and Resident Evil are depicted as unintelligent, while Nemesis and the T-103 are shown to possess some intelligence and the ability to carry out specific instructions. The weapons used by Tyrants have also varied. While most Tyrants in the Resident Evil series rely on sheer physical force to subdue opponents, Nemesis is able to use a rocket launcher. Other Tyrants, like the T-091, T-092, and the T-078 Tyrants from the Resident Evil: Dead Aim and Resident Evil Code: Veronica games are able to utilize tentacles, energy attacks, and battering rams. GameSpot listed the Tyrant in their "Top 10 Video Game Villains" article at number ten, stating "When a game boss is first introduced with a line like, 'All people deserve to be eaten,' you know you're in trouble."Staff. TenSpot: Top Ten Video Game Villains. GameSpot. Retrieved on 2008-12-31 Resident Evil 2/''Resident Evil 3'' Nemesis Ivy/Poison Ivy Ivies are the results of Umbrella experiments on plants, mostly derivative from the Plant 42 experiment. They are bipedal green plants with arm-like vines and a large orange flower. Their main method of attack is to whip their target with their vines. They can also attack at range by spitting acid. Poison Ivies have slightly different coloration than their counterparts and are physically tougher. The most notable difference is that the acid they spit is now poisonous. * Appears in: Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil: Survivor, and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Ivy," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 24. Grave Digger A huge worm-like creature. Exposed to the T-virus, the worm has mutated to enormous size. It retains the ability to burrow underground, and it prefers a subterranean environment, although it will surface if hunger overwhelms its natural instincts. It usually attacks by lunging or biting, using its huge bulk to force its prey into a corner, where it can trap and devour it. * Appears in: Resident Evil 3 and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Grave Digger," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 26. Resident Evil Code: Veronica Infected Bat The Infected Bat is a large vampire bat infected with the T-virus, seen inside the cathedral in Umbrella's Management Training Facility. * Appears in: Resident Evil 0, Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Bat," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 22. Resident Evil Zero Mimicry Marcus/Leech Zombie When a large enough group of leeches come together, they assemble into a humanoid form, named Mimicry Marcus due to its tendency to take on the shape of James Marcus. Its limbs can extend to strike at targets. If it grabs a hold of a target it will soak it with acid. When killed, its upper half is destroyed and its lower half chases the player, attempting to burst and inflict damage. * Appears in: ''Resident Evil 0, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles''Damien Waples, "The Infected: Mimicry Marcus," ''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 27. Eliminator Primates infected with the Progenitor strain exhibit rapid development of excess muscle tissue, resulting in visible tearing to the subject's skin. Further exposure causes a rapid increase in strength, agility, stamina and aggression, resulting in a deadly and efficient killer. Although initially deemed a successful product, the Eliminator is found to have undergone significant decline in overall intelligence, which was supposed to be its greatest asset to Umbrella's BOW program. Mass production of the Eliminator is canceled and only a handful of specimens are preserved for further testing and research. Marcus turns his attention to the potential that human subjects present as T-virus hosts, later unwittingly providing William Birkin and Albert Wesker with the first scraps of information pertaining to the creation of the Tyrant-class BOW. * Appears in: Resident Evil Zero, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.''Damien Waples, "The Infected: Eliminator," ''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 23. Leech There are two kinds of infected leeches through the Resident Evil story lines. The first variant is the one spawned by the Queen Leech, which features a notable increase in aggression and size, in addition to a strong communal hive mentality and the capability to bind together to form the Mimicry Marcus enemy. Marcus intended to use these leeches to infect the entire world with the T-virus. These leeches are infected with the Progenitor virus, which an infected Leech alters in its body to create the T-virus. The second kind is featured in Resident Evil: Outbreak, in the "The Hive" scenario. These leeches are far more dependent on blood, are smaller, infected with the T-virus, and are unable to bind themselves in the same manner as the Resident Evil Zero leeches. Yet, when attacking a person in one of the rooms of the Raccoon General Hospital, they inflict "Bleeding" status, and can be distracted with transfusion bloodpacks. They can attack in large groups and consume their victim(s) with sheer numbers, keeping themselves attached, transforming them into the humanoid "Leech Man". * Appears in: Resident Evil Zero, Resident Evil: Outbreak, Resident Evil Outbreak File #2, and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Leech," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 24. Resident Evil: Dead Aim Nautilus and the Torpedo Kids The Nautilus is a failed experiment that was supposed to be disposed of in Umbrella's island facility. They quickly reproduce and infest the underwater areas of the facility. Their offspring, dubbed "Torpedo Kids" due to their shape and behavior, live and grow in the water where they remain once they become fully grown Nautiluses.Tim Bogenn, "Nautilus and the Torpedo Kids" and "The Return of the Nautilus," Resident Evil Dead Aim Official Strategy Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2003), 53-54. Pluto Pluto is the result of experimentation upon a human subject by Umbrella. The project involves the removal of the eyeballs and the use of muscle enhancers. The subject, known only as condemned criminal "Alpha", gains a massive amount of weight, and adapts to his blindness with an enhanced sense of hearing. In the "Experiment α Log", its author writes, "It recognizes precisely where a sound originates and its distance from that sound."Tim Bogenn, "Experiment Alpha Log," Resident Evil Dead Aim Official Strategy Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2003), 97. The author later states in his log that Pluto escapes, suspending the project. Queen Bee The Queen Bee is a queen bee grown to terrifying proportions. There is also another form where it mutates further to give birth to millions of smaller infected bees and it grows to enormous sizes where it attempts to eat the player whole.Tim Bogenn,"Boss: Queen," Resident Evil Dead Aim Official Strategy Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2003), 74-75. Resident Evil 4 Las Plagas Las Plagas (Spanish for "The Plagues") are the new agent of transformation in Resident Evil 4.Dan Birlew, "LAS PLAGAS", Resident Evil 4: Bradygames Signature Series Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2006), 13. Las Plagas are parasitic creatures that grow in the body of a human and control the behavior of the host. In-game reference material compares it to real parasites such as Toxoplasma gondii, Leucochloridium paradoxum and Cryptosporidium, all of which can influence the behavior of their host. Humans infested with Las Plagas remain mostly normal in appearance, but they exhibit heightened aggression and red irises that glow in low-light conditions. Their living conditions and hygiene have also deteriorated considerably. The Plagas were sealed deep under the castle by the first castellan. This first castellan had taken away the rights of the early Los Illuminados ("The Enlightened Ones"). When the Plagas were unearthed, they seemed to have been fossilized. However, they had actually been in a dormant spore-like state. The first Ganados were those who had inhaled the spores while mining. Las Plagas are extremely sensitive to light, only coming out of the host's body when it has sustained a lot of damage, or if its head is destroyed. Because of their sensitivity to light, Las Plagas can only reveal themselves at nightfall. The head of the host may either be destroyed completely and replaced by the parasite, or the parasite may emerge from the mouth or neck of the Ganado; however, due to their photosensitivity, Las Plagas can be destroyed with the use of a bright light source, such as a flash grenade. Several varieties of Plaga may be seen during the course of the game. Some appear as the result of damage to certain parts of the host's body, such as the head, and may be a protrusion out of its host's body, or in whole as a detached entity. It is unclear if these are actually different varieties or mutations of Plaga or if they represent various levels of maturity. The following is a list of non-unique Plagas or their parts as seen in the game. *Blade Plagas have a number of small tentacle-like appendages that swing erratically and are harmless, but one larger tentacle has a bone scythe at the end which is used to inflict damage by slashing at their enemy. *Centipede Plagas attack by swallowing the head of their enemy whole. *Spider Plagas are unique, in that they are capable of completely detaching from their host. They will eventually perish after detaching. While still attached they can spit acid at their enemy. They can also strike them with their legs, either while attached or separate. *Tentacle-like protrusions, found in Colmillos. Unlike previous forms, they are not spawned as a result of damage, but rather are simply produced when the Colmillos has engaged in combat. They attack by whipping their enemy. *Leech-like Plagas, most of which can only be seen using an infrared scope, are only found in Regenerators and Iron Maidens. They sustain the regenerative powers of both monsters. Ganados Los Ganados (Spanish for "herd"; literally "the cattle") are the primary enemies in the game.Dan Birlew, "LOS GANADOS", Resident Evil 4: Bradygames Signature Series Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2006), 12. Ganados are humans who have become infested by the mind-controlling Plaga parasites. Three main types of Ganados are found in the game (by order of appearance): villagers, Zealots and militants. Villagers The villagers were once peaceful residents of a rural community until they were exposed to the parasites. From that point, they became ruthless zombie-like savages under Osmund Saddler's control. They continue to carry out agricultural duties, although their interest in basic hygiene has been lost and, subsequently, their living conditions have suffered. They wield farm tools as improvised weapons, including knives, axes, and sickles. When Leon first arrives in the village, he is immediately attacked by one of the villagers after questioning him about Ashley's whereabouts. Zealots The Zealots are members of the Los Illuminados cult and appear in Ramon Salazar's castle. They are dressed in robes bearing the cult's insignia. The Zealots are better equipped than the villagers, using a variety of medieval armaments. They wield weapons such as scythes, flails, crossbows, rocket launchers and wooden shields. All of them appear to be painted a pale white color with red streaks covering their face, resembling blood. In addition, all of them appear to be bald. Some have crimson lesions, tattoos or scarification from their rituals on their faces. Higher ranking Zealots wear a bullet-proof gold skull mask or a ram skull. Militants Ganados who wear old military uniforms and leather armor. Some wear brown boiler suits, gas masks, and carry heavy artillery such as machine guns, UZIs and stun rods. Colmillos Colmillos (Spanish for "fangs") are wolves that have been implanted with Plagas parasites. They act as guard dogs for the Ganados. The player will meet both regular Colmillos, and Colmillos in which the Plagas are more obviously developed, displaying flailing tentacles that emerge from the creature's back. Colmillos that possess these more developed Plagas utilize them to attack and are able to whip them in multiple directions. Regular Colmillos attack by jumping at a victim, knocking them over and then attempting to rip their throat out. Novistador The Novistadors are large insectoid creatures that were created from experiments with human specimens by Los Illuminados. Its name is a portmanteau of the Spanish words No and Vista ("No" and "View"/"Sight") and the noun suffix of dor. As such, the name Novistador can be translated as "unseen creature", but literally means nosighter. The name refers to the creature's ability to render itself invisible to the naked eye by changing the color of its exoskeleton. There are three types of Novistadores in the game. The first type encountered has the ability to turn invisible, while the second type may also turn invisible but differs in that it is completely white and has black eyes. The third type, encountered later in the game, does not turn invisible, but has the ability to fly. Novistadors often fight in packs and may have wings. They attack with their claws and spit acid at their enemies. It should be noted that Novistadors are the only creatures in the game that do not appear to have a Plagas parasite infesting them. Luis Sera's notes state that Novistadors are among those mutants created by Los Illuminados through experimentation with Las Plagas on human beings. Garrador The Garradors are Plaga-infested warriors who wear equipment resembling that worn by gladiators. The Garradors are equipped with large claws on each hand, which can be extended and retracted at will. The Garrador will indiscriminately attack anyone and anything in its path and are usually kept under restraint. Garradors are completely blind. They rely on their sense of hearing to track down intruders and are easily distracted by loud noises. Garradors will become enraged when very loud noises are made, and are prone to charging in the direction of the noise and striking at its source. The word Garrador cannot be directly translated into English as no such word as Garrador exists in Spanish, although it literally means "clawer" ("garra" is Spanish for claw).Bradygames Signature Series Guide, 14. The Garradors also appear in the Mercenaries minigame in the castle level, along with a Super Garrador, who is almost completely covered in armor, except the parasite. Armadura Armadura (literally meaning "armor" in Spanish) is a Plagas parasite that has taken possession of a suit of plate armor from Salazar's castle, which provides a sturdy defense. They attack with medieval weapons, such as broadswords and halberds. Their helmets are loosely attached, and once removed will expose the Plaga, which is extremely vulnerable to bright light. Additionally, some Armaduras may attempt to ambush their victims by staying still until their target approaches, at which point they attempt to hit the target. The sudden movement causes the Armadura to disintegrate. Regenerator A Regenerator is a mutated humanoid created from experiments with Las Plagas and human specimens: according to the notes of Luis Sera, they are the most "clearly distinguishable" creatures born from Saddler's experiments, while El Gigante and the Novistador were apparently merely by- products. They can regenerate lost body parts in a matter of seconds and are extremely resistant to damage, but are unable to live without the leech-shaped Plagas which inhabit them, which are only visible using thermal imaging equipment. When a Regenerator has lost all inhabiting Plagas, its tissues will begin to expand and contract rapidly and it will implode, leaving only its lower half. The Regenerators can stretch their limbs to reach opponents, pull them in and bite them with their sharp teeth. They can slither on the ground if one of their legs has been shot off. They can also leap from a prone position. The Regenerators can range from having two to five parasites depending on difficulty level and location encountered. In Professional Mode, all Regenerators have a fifth parasite on their back. These monsters are quite possibly the only zombies in the game. Iron Maiden Iron Maidens are upgrades of the Regenerator, containing five parasites and have the power to extend large metal spikes from its skin for attacking intruders. Del Lago Del Lago (which literally means "of/from the lake") is a massive creature that lives in a lake near the village. It attacks Leon's boat causing the anchor to be embedded in its skin, dragging the boat along. El Gigante El Gigante ('The Giant') are huge creatures created by Los Illuminados from experiments with Las Plagas and human specimens. First encountered early in the game, these creatures are massive in size and deadly in combat. They are extremely strong and can even use trees or large boulders as weapons. They contain massive Plaga parasites, but unlike the other kinds, they seem to have no form of self-defense. Verdugo The Verdugo (Executioner) are the bodyguards of Ramon Salazar. Underneath the robes are monstrous humanoid creatures, with insectoid exoskeletons and long, muscular tails which sport sharp, sickle-like blades, used for lethal surprise attacks. The Verdugo's exoskeleton is almost completely bullet-proof, but is weakened by exposure to liquid nitrogen. The Verdugo possesses keen agility and exceptional combat capabilities. Somewhat resembles the Alien-Predator hybrid. The second Verdugo merges with Salazar, along with a mutated, parasitic organism resembling a plant. This Verdugo forms the large snake-like head of the merged entity, while Salazar is contained within a bud-like structure. Like Salazar, it decays to sludge when defeated by Leon. U3 U3 (first mentioned by Saddler as "it") is a creature that was created by splicing genes from reptiles, insects and a human into one organism. It is incredibly strong, fast and agile, and its numerous limbs possess various lethal claws and tentacles. A huge pincer-equipped plaga parasite, capable of bifurcating a human being with a single bite, lives inside it and will emerge if it injured sufficiently or a certain period of time has elapsed, increasing its lethality in combat. Resident Evil: Revelations *Ooze *Sea Creeper *Scagdead *Ghiozzo *Farfarello *Fenrir *Globster *Draghignazzo *Rachael *Malacoda *Scarmiglione *Wall blister *Ultimate Abyss Resident Evil 5 Las Plagas Ouroboros Resident Evil 6 Merchandising outside of the video games Depiction in films In George A. Romero's unproduced 1998 screenplay for a Resident Evil movie, the screenwriter "incorporates the increasingly weird menagerie of the monstrous familiar to players: zombies, the gargantuan triffid-like Plant 42, a giant copperhead snake, and well as Hunters and the Tyrant."Steffen Hantke, Horror film: creating and marketing fear (2004), 130. Replicas and action figures A number of the creatures have been made into replicas and action figures. The Resident Evil series of toys from Palisades Toys, based on a six-inch scale, includes a Soldier Zombie, Nosferatu, and Nemesis in Series One from Fall 2001;"RTM Spotlight on Resident Evil, Series One," Raving Toy Maniac. Mr. X (from Resident Evil 2), Zombie Cop with Licker (from Resident Evil 2), and Alexia (from Resident Evil CODE: Veronica) in Series Two;"RTM Spotlight on Resident Evil, Series Two," Raving Toy Maniac. and Hunter and Tyrant in Series Three from Fall 2002."RTM Spotlight on Resident Evil, Series Three," Raving Toy Maniac. Reception Many of the creatures on this list appear on video game review and preview websites in top ten style lists. Derek Robbins ranks William Birkin, Zombies, Lickers, Nemesis, Las Plagas, Iron Maiden/Regenerator, Tyrant, Hunter, Cerberus, Zombie Shark as The Top 10 Resident Evil Monsters.Derek Robbins, "The 10th Hour 10.31.09: Top 10 Resident Evil Monsters," 411mania.com (10.31.2009). Janne ranks Regenerators/Iron Maidens, Ganados, Zombies, Nemesis, and Zombie dogs as the Top 5 Scariest Resident Evil creatures.Janne, "Top 5 Scariest Resident Evil creatures," ScrewAttack.com (10/15/2008). Jesse Schedeen of IGN ranks the ten Best Resident Evil Bosses as Lisa Trevor, Yawn, Del Lago, Dr. Salvador, Alexia Ashford, Jack Krauser, William Birkin, El Gigante, Tyrant, Nemesis, and as an Honorable Mention One Deadly Zombie (Forest Speyer).Jesse Schedeen, "Best Resident Evil Bosses: Ten of our personal favorites, brought to you by Umbrella Corp.," IGN (March 11, 2009). References External links * "Top Ten Best Resident Evil Monsters" * Category:Creatures on the Resident Evil Wiki fr:Créatures de Resident Evil it:Creature di Resident Evil pt:Anexo:Criaturas do Resident Evil Category:Resident Evil characters Resident Evil 4 creatures Resident Evil series Category:Video game creatures